With the continuous development of communications technologies, to improve the performance of data transmission, a data sending end (for example, NodeB (node B) or BS (Base Station, base station)) may pre-process data to be sent according to precoding information (for example, PMI (Precoding Matrix Indicator, precoding matrix indicator)) which is fed back by a terminal (for example, UE (User Equipment, user equipment) or MS (Mobile Station, mobile station)) and a locally pre-stored codebook, and then send the data to the terminal, so that the data sending process may adapt to a channel state variation, thereby improving the performance of the data transmission. Therefore, how to send and receive the precoding information is crucial.
The existing 3GPP LTE R8 (3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution Release 8, 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution Release 8) system adopts a single codebook, and a precoding matrix of the codebook is indexed by a single PMI (Precoding Matrix Indicator, precoding matrix indicator), and may be periodically and aperiodically reported respectively through a PUCCH (Physical Uplink Control Channel, physical uplink control channel) and a PUSCH (Physical Uplink Shared Channel, physical uplink shared channel).
In the implementation of the present invention, the inventors find that the prior art at least has the following problem:
The wideband precoding matrix indicator PMI easily incurs error propagation. Therefore, it is necessary to further study a reporting mode to improve the system performance.